


I let her draw

by orphan_account



Series: Body Pain(t) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Pining, Shitty POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shitty let's Lardo draw on his skin, because he's in love with her and she will never love him back.Sister-ficlet to "I draw on his skin".





	

I let her draw.

On my skin, she drags her pens and paints ever so slightly. They were colourless at first, when she had just started the habit. A few times later, she dared to add more. At the sight of a colour, it didn’t take me long to fall for her.

She continues to draw. I enjoy the animals, the people, objects she puts to life on me. But I enjoy her irregular patterns more. Each bend is drawn with care. Each straight line is thought out. I show off her ink on me to everyone around me. The feelings of proudness I have for her are almost pushing away the doubt.

The doubt for her feelings.

The doubt of my worth in her life.

The smile she wears when she’s drawing spread onto everyone around her. The complete pieces after hours of work contains hope. The joy in her eyes go straight to my heart. I tell myself that when I – _if_ I – make her happy, I will feel the same happiness in me. But every smile she so genuinely gives, is reciprocated by my forced one. I’ve told myself that she puts her feelings into every stroke she puts on my body. I know my thoughts to be lies, but—

Every time I shower, and the colours are washed away by the soap I’m forced to use, I weep. Down the drains goes her feelings. Down the drain goes my chance of ever having her love.

I want her to continue drawing on me, so I don’t tell her how I actually feel. I put on a fake smile. I find solace in the darkness of my room.

Being her canvas will have to be enough for me. Because I love her

and she will never love me.


End file.
